


Ultimately

by JackShirogane



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackShirogane/pseuds/JackShirogane
Summary: "Ultimately I believe we'll be okayIt's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key"Jarlaxle, having lived in the Underdark for his whole life, has never celebrated Valentine's Day and has been impatiently waiting for it, especially now that he can share it with Artemis Entreri. However, antics ensue, like they always seem to when Jarlaxle and Entreri are involved.Happy belated V Day!
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ultimately

By the time Jarlaxle got back with the chocolate, the sun had already set. It had been so hard to find and a pretty penny to pay for, but the cost didn’t matter, he was only upset that he had been away for so long on a day like today. During his time on the surface he’d waited long and impatiently for this day, the human holiday Valentine’s Day. The humans paired off into dates, and those who didn’t sat at home eating candy themselves, smiling all the while. The holiday seemed tailor-made for the romanticist Jarlaxle, especially now that he had someone to share it with.

It was special chocolate, imported and infused with coffee to make it a truly special treat. The box was wrapped in exquisite gold ribbon and matching glitter, only the best for his dear _abbil_. It wasn’t as though Artemis cared, about the box or the chocolate inside, but Jarlaxle knew he would change his mind once the luxury and decadence slipped past his lips. Even if he never admitted it. 

Jarlaxle’s boots clicked excitedly all the way home, and when he reached the modest abode he and Artemis shared, his hands threatened to tremble with the chocolate in them.   
“Patience, Jarlaxle,” he reminded himself softly in the Drow tongue. He opened the door and strode in as though nothing had happened, stashing the chocolate in his extradimensional pocket. 

Artemis, unsurprisingly, could be found in their shared bedroom reading a book on the history of weaponry trends, his freshly polished dagger resting easily in its sheath on his belt. The sight of the fully-dressed assassin reclined on his bed reading a book was a strange sight indeed, but Jarlaxle couldn’t act as though he was surprised. Artemis was always prepared for the worst, even when his days consisted of nothing but honing his already razor-sharp skills. 

“Back so soon?” he mused, not bothering to look up at the figure in his doorway.

“My apologies, my dear, you know I have business to attend to. Very important.” Even Jarlaxle, who was notoriously always calm, was buzzing with excitement. 

Artemis hummed flatly. “Important,” he echoed. “Care to humor me?” he said, flipping a page idly.

Jarlaxle didn’t need to hear any more. He was already elbow deep into his extradimensional pocket with the chocolate in his grasp. Artemis looked up, that familiar look of bored interest in his stormy eyes. “Here,” Jarlaxle said, pushing the box towards him.

Artemis placed the book down on the bed and took the box, eyeing it with uncertainty. “Thank you,” he said skeptically. “Is there an occasion, or is there something you’ll be apologizing for?”

Jarlaxle suppressed a look of utter disappointment. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said with less energy than usual. 

“Ah, yes,” Artemis said. “I never celebrate it,” he said, completely void of any emotion. 

Jarlaxle began to frown. “Have I not mentioned how much excitement the very idea brings me?” Artemis only shrugged, eyeing his book again. 

“Perhaps you have,” he said. “You mention so much that it all blurs together.” Even this was off for the characteristically grumpy assassin. 

“Well,” said Jarlaxle, tears welling in his eyes. “I suppose none of it matters, then, if you don’t even listen to what I say,” Artemis stared at him with dead eyes. “Say something,” he hissed. 

“You’re overreacting,” said Artemis, picking his book up again. “It’s just another day.” With that, Jarlaxle spun on a heel, boots purposely clicking with annoyance, and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door so forcefully that even Artemis jumped. 

He should have known, Jarlaxle thought to himself. He should have known that Artemis would never humor him on something so childish. He stomped up to his study, slamming the door behind him once again, throwing off his jacket and stomping his foot only once before regaining control. He would have cried, had an unusual color not struck his eye. His study was usually a bland mix of greys and browns, from the desk to the books on the shelves, but there was something bright red resting peacefully on his desk. He turned around slowly, tears in his eyes, forcing them to focus.

There was a single red rose on his desk, and a box of chocolates. It was nothing as spectacular as what he had tracked down for Artemis, but there was a note attached, written on a small piece of parchment and tied with string to the delicate stem of the rose. He picked it up with trembling fingers.

“To match your eyes,” read the note, written in the barely-legible handwriting of Artemis Entreri. “Artemis,” it was signed at the bottom. Jarlaxle blinked and allowed the built-up tears to fall, before promptly cleaning himself off with a handkerchief. He smiled warmly down at the note, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb before setting it down gently. 

He walked silently back to the bedroom, hand lingering on the door before gingerly turning the knob. He looked ashamedly at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he began to say, but before it had fully come out, he looked up to the bed. Artemis was reclined easily on the bed, shimmering in the candlelight, completely naked. Jarlaxle’s jaw dropped open for only a moment before he forced it shut again. His toned muscles were in full view, his body hair freshly trimmed, and his eyes staring straight at him with a sultry glow. 

“My gods-” Jarlaxle choked out. “Is that oil?”

Artemis smirked. “I knew you would notice,” he said softly, his voice deeper than usual. The oil glistened like starlight on his skin. He didn’t bother to ask how Artemis had slathered it on before he came back.

“The bedsheets,” Jarlaxle breathed.

“We have more,” Artemis scolded gently. Jarlaxle inched towards him, untying his shirt as he went. When he finally sat on the bed and faced his partner, the gaze was so intense that Jarlaxle could have swooned.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Artemis said so softly that it was almost a whisper, right before their lips met.

Happy Valentine’s Day indeed, thought Jarlaxle.


End file.
